Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm
by Emmaline Haesel
Summary: Just after River shoots the Doctor's Stetson. Based in part off of the one-shot by Laura x Tennant, 'Tell Me What You Think, Rose'. Rose/11, if I ever get around to it, and one-sided River/11. Might be screwing with canon a bit, but oh well, that's what fan fictions are for.
1. The Incident With the Stetson

_Scatter_

_Scatter the words_

_Scatter the words through time and space_

The Doctor was just standing there, staring at the hat River had just shot off his head. His eyes were shadowed by his now-floppy hair and his expression unreadable. Rory was the only one to notice he wasn't being as bouncy as usual. In fact, Rory was almost more than a little scared of this side of the Doctor.

"You shot her hat."

"What?" River asked in her normal, callous manner, before turning back to her gossip session with her mother.

"You. Shot. Her. Hat." The Doctor ground out. Literally. Rory could see his teeth grinding. Now he was _way_ more than a little scared. But at the same time a little happy that his daughter was about to be told off. God knows she wouldn't listen to him or Amy, and that irked him to no end!

"No, I shot _your_ hat." River said slowly, as if talking to a child, still oblivious to the Doctor's angry demeanor.

"Let me explain it this way, _Melody Pond_." The Doctor sneered, turning to glare at River, or Melody as he called her. "You shot one of the last things I had from her, as it was a gift, just the day before _Doomsday_. Armageddon. The Apocalypse. The end of the world as we knew it. What ever you want to call it, that's where I lost her. She let herself be lost, _so you could be born_! And this is what you do? You shoot one of the last remaining things I have of her? Why don't you go into her room in the TARDIS and shoot all her personal things as well, then?!" The Doctor shouted, finally lifting his head so they could see his face. His eyes were filled with rage and fire, and the Oncoming Storm reared his head once again, as it had before, when Rose was in danger, and then again after Rose was lost in the parallel universe, and yet tears were running down his face. But Amy, Rory and River don't know that, about Oncoming Storm, and they had never seen the Doctor cry before. All they know is that he is really scary when he is like this. Well, Amy and Rory think so. River, being her normal, brash and oblivious self, gets turned on, and attempts to flirt with him. She doesn't know the Doctor was only flirting back to distract himself from something, or someone.

"I'll buy you another one. That one looked all old and ratty anyways. I can't wait to see you wearing only the cowboy hat _I_ bought you." came River's attempt at flirting with him. What happened next shocked all of them.

"No." The Doctor growled. This shocked them all, because they expected him to pout for a little bit, respond to her flirting with his own, and then smile when she promised a new one, as well as blush at her comment. None of them expected him to growl at her, much less be so upset over a hat. He wasn't this upset even when she had shot his fez.

"What?" River asked, flabbergasted at his response.

"I. Said. No. That one was old and ratty, _because I wore it often_!" The Doctor growled, still glaring holes into River's head.

River scoffed. "Who bought you that ratty old thing, anyways? Butch Cassidy?"

"No. Rose Tyler, defender of Earth." The Doctor whispered the next part, but Rory still heard. "And my yellow-and-pink human." All the rage had seemed to leave the Doctor, leaving him a sad, 1000+ year old man in the body of a teen. Rory was shocked. Rose Tyler, _the_ Rose Tyler, Defender of Canary Wharf and of Earth, had traveled with the Doctor? From what he gathered, as Rory was very observant, being a nurse, and forgotten most often, he saw the little things everyone else over-looked.

"You loved- hold on, no, not loved. Love, still do, still love her, don't you?That's why your flirting with River was half-hearted at best, you were trying to distract yourself!" Rory spoke up, shocking all, as he had been forgotten, again. Amy, listening to what her husband said, got mad.

"Raggedy Man, were you just using River, my daughter, as a means of distracting yourself? I swear, if you were, I will make you regenerate this instant!" Amy shouted, walking, marching, more like up to the Doctor and shouting in his face. The Doctor's face went from sad and lonely, to sorrowful as he nodded at Rory's words, back to the Oncoming Storm as Amy shouted at him. _Well, we see where River gets her obliviousness and callousness from,_ Rory thought wryly, looking at the danger his wife was getting in. Rory knew she deserved her just desserts. She deserved whatever she got from provoking the most volatile man in the universe, especially at his most vulnerable time.

"Stupid bone-head,"he muttered, turning his glare on his ginger companion. _Haven't used that one in a while, almost, what, two hundred, three hundred years? _a Northern Accent piped up from the back of his head. _Even I haven't used that one! _A Scottish accent spoke in response to the Northern accent's comment. _Shut up both of you! _The Doctor growled, before upping the intensity of his glare on Amy.

"Me, using her? Since when have I ever used anybody like that? If anything, she knew she would never hold my hearts, but tried anyway, _and used me_!" The Doctor roared, surprising everyone, including himself. He hadn't spoken like that since his ninth regeneration. The Doctor calmed down and sobbed. Again, Rory, being the closest, not to mention, most observant of the humans, once again heard him. This time he whispered, "Rose, it's been so long. Where are you? Where's Jack? Where are you...?" before he put up his bouncy, happy mask, and returning to his TARDIS, giving only a wave towards Rory, when he saw it.

A golden glow. Around Rory? No, next to him. taking the shape of a humanoid female leaning on him. River and Amy jumped at her seemingly sudden appearance, Rory glanced over at her, looked away, then looked at her again and scooped her into a hug.

"Aunt Rose! It's been so long! Are you really Rose Tyler, the one who fought in Canary Wharf?" Rory babbled at a speed to impress the Doctor, speaking more than any of those, besides his 'Aunt' Rose, had ever heard from the oft-forgotten nurse. Rose, laughing, returned the hug, and nodded the affirmative to Rory's questions.

"And just who are you?" An angry Scottish accent burst the happy moment just then.

"His godmother/honorary aunt." came the curt reply from the blonde.

"Wha-what?" the ginger Scotswoman spluttered, as the Doctor walked over towards them. River thinking he wanted to apologize, stepped forwards, only to stumble when he brushed past her.

"Rose, is that- is that really you?" he almost whispered. The blonde, now confirmed as Rose Tyler, nodded tearily at seeing her love had regenerated yet again, as well as finding him amidst his crazy looping time-stream. The Doctor reached Rose, and Kissed her, deeply, passionately, needily, putting all his sorrow and loss and regret, as well as happiness, love and fondness into that one kiss. They both pulled away when the need for air arose, when all of a sudden...

*CRACK*

"What was that for? Oh, it was for leaving you in Pete's World not once but twice, right? i deserved that. Oh, yes i did. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry Rose, so very sorry." the Doctor babbled after being slapped, before shaking his head, and commenting, "You really did inherit Jackie's slap. Owww... I think you might have dislocated my jaw... *POP* All better!" The Doctor said, before the blonde was ripped out of his arms by another very irate blonde, who made to swing at her. The Doctor made to step forward to put her in her place, when Rory put his hand on his arm, and shook his head. He turned to see a very nimble Rose,_ bad thoughts, Doctor, bad thoughts,_ avoiding all of River's swings and punches. Both Rory and the Doctor looked on in pride as the blonde who was important to both of them owned River in just a few moves.

"Now, tell me, just why, did you decide it was a good idea to pull me away from my Doctor?" Rose said, pulling the wrestling hold she had on River tighter.

"Because your Doctor died, and this one's mine" River grunted, and at the last word flipped over and pinned Rose, or at east tried to. She didn't get anything but a few more bruises and a serving of dirt as Rose shifted her grip, forcing River's face into the dirt.

"Silly, silly, silly Melody Pond. He is mine, always has been mine, _and always will be_." Rose's voice took on a mystical timbre at her last words, almost a if something more powerful and ancient was speaking. "_I made sure of that for me, as the mortal, and I will continue to do so for myself, as an immortal._" the Doctor paled as her realized it was Bad Wolf speaking, when all of a sudden Rose slumped over, unconscious, her weight draped over River, still preventing her from getting up.


	2. Caused by Cast Iron Skillets

_Emmaline: OMG, PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE ONE OF MY CRAZY IDEAS?!_

**Haesel: Yup. So while she foams at the mouth over the fact people actually like this, thanks to our reviewers!**

Review responses:

**LadyThetaSigma: **Yeah, I like River to a response, and getting married in an alternate timeline with alternate versions of the Ponds, makes her marriage invalid, in my opinion.

**TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor: **Here you go.

**princesslolitatheorca654: **Thank you! I really don't think so, so having you say it is warms my heart. Seriously, I am surprised when someone reviews one as "good" or anything on the "ok" side of things.

**yellow rose:** Go Rosie! You win! Damn it, Amy cheated!

**Guest: **Yeah, she is one of my least favorite characters, she is just below Martha.

To all who reviewed, I thank you, and I ask that if you read my Fem!Percy story, to vote in my poll.

Lawyer: Ms. Tsukihana, was it? Anyway, does Emmaline Haesel, known to you as Misu Chosha, own Doctor Who?

Tsukihana:...No.

_**Emmaline Haesel: Sellout. *pouts* Allons-y! Ooh, before I forget, I really do like Amy, I just needed to portray her as the 'villan' this chapter to move the story along. She'll be good soon enough, no worries! And Another thing, I'm really surprised no one has commented on Rory being OOC. I think he is, and I'm freaking writing him!  
**_

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Silly, silly, silly Melody Pond. He is mine, always has been mine,** and always will be**." Rose's voice took on a mystical timbre at her last words, almost a if something more powerful and ancient was speaking. "**I made sure of that for me, as the mortal, and I will continue to do so for myself, as an immortal**." the Doctor paled as her realized it was Bad Wolf speaking, when all of a sudden Rose slumped over, unconscious, her weight draped over River, still preventing her from getting up._

* * *

Now:

The Doctor, seeing Rose slump over, immediately looked around for a threat, Rory mimicking his actions. All the two men saw was an irate Amy standing over her daughter and Rose with a cast iron skillet, now where were those marauding alien- wait a moment. Amy? Holding a skillet? Looking irate? The Doctor, and surprisingly, Rory's faces morphed into intensely disagreeable expressions. Doctor, because she had just hit his love over the head with a skillet. Really? Who even does that? come on. And Rory, because his wife had just knocked out his honorary aunt because she was disciplining the daughter he can't and she won't. Amy, just looked smug, ignoring that fact her daughter was now pinned underneath the other blonde.

"Why?" again, the Doctor was growling, but this time, Rory was growling with him.

"Why? Because she was beating up my daughter! Rory, why didn't you try to stop her from beating up my daughter?" Amy fumed at her husband.

"Oh, so she's your daughter? What, are you asexual and can give birth to a child created without my help? Well that pretty much makes me obsolete!" Rory returned, with an incredulous look on his face. "I didn't stop her, because _our_," Rory stressed _our_, to tell Amy river was his daughter as well, "daughter needs to learn there are certain boundaries that she cannot cross, like the one between friends and breaking a relationship, one that had been put on hold indefinitely, but still, she needed to learn that lesson, and many others! She won't listen to me for anything, you won't discipline her for anything and anything the Doctor says she turns it into something dirty! So yeah, my honorary aunt comes in and is teaching her her place, then why would I stop it? I don't like the fact they had to fight, but if River understands the lesson now, no harm, no foul. But this was something that needed to be done, hence the reason, _I didn't step in_!" Rory shouted at his hot-headed wife, shocking her into silence. The Doctor, glaring yet again that day, looked at the former Roman in approval, due to him finally standing up to the very commandeering Scot.

The Doctor, turning his gaze, now emotionless, to said commandeering Scot, said coolly, "As your husband has already chewed you out, I shall not. But, heed my warning, _Amelia Jessica Pond-Williams_, do not lay another finger on Rose if you wish to find yourself in a reasonable time and on a reasonable planet. _Am I clear?_" the Doctor said, no hint of his cosmic-nine-year-old self present. Amy, very scared, nodded and backed off from said blonde, scared to be within arms reach of him, or Rose.

"?Now that we are done with the theatrics, Doctor, I really need a Doctor. No comments or cracks about the Game Station, you hear? Ooh, my head." Rose groaned from her position of using River as a pillow, River fuming about what her father said about her as she had stopped struggling to get Rose off of her when the three had started talking.

"Rose/Aunt Rose!" The Doctor and Rory had shouted at the same moment, as they had realized Rose had woken up. The Doctor bent down and scoped Rose up, hurrying to the med-bay with Rory close behind, leaving Amy to help her daughter up.

"Hey, what about River, _your daughter_?" Amy shouted after Rory's retreating back.

Rory just waved over his shoulder and replied, "She wasn't hit over the head with a cast iron skillet, now was she?"

His response just angered the already steamed Scot.

"Oh, that man! I will strangle that pesky plastic Roman Centurion!" Amy grumbled, helping her daughter up and into the TARDIS, swearing, as she could feel the TARDIS stretching hallways and moving the med-bay away from them.

When they finally got tp the med-bay, they found Rory studying the med-bay machinery's reports, studiously ignoring the other two occupants and their 'activities,'. Imagine your favourite aunt and best friend making out. Yeah, that's about what Rory felt like. Amy made a coughing noise. Rose pulled back from the kiss, saw it was her, glared, then went right back to kissing the Doctor, leaving Amy affronted. Rory came over with the special medical sonic Rose had made the Doctor make, and scanned River, then changed the settings and fixed her scrapes and bruises.

"Oi, Doctor! Oxygen deprivation doesn't help with a concussion! So cut it out!" Rory yelled over his shoulder, startling Amy with his 180 in attitude. Where had the timid nurse gone? The bendable plastic Centurion? Where had he gone? "I grew a spine."

"What?" Amy spluttered in shock at Rory's comment.

"I grew a spine. Aunt Rose always said I needed to stand up for myself. It wasn't until today I realized she was right."

"I am always right! Doctor! Stop it! I will not in the med-bay, and most certainly not again without a ring on my finger with the promise of eternity! Doctor! Ugh!" Rose started tapping out a beat of four, causing the Doctor's head to snap up and look around worried. When he saw the Master wasn't there, he looked back at Rose and Rory to see them snickering. Rory knew because she actually grew up his honorary aunt, in a linear fashion. She told Rory about everything, even finding away to communicate across the void/ She also tried with the Doctor, hell, even the TARDIS tried to get through to him, but it didn't work, so she just talked to Rory, telling him not to mention her if he ever so happened to meet the Doctor.

"Hey, Doctor? Come look at this. You to, Auntie." Rory said. " Hopefully your tenant can provide an explanation." Rory showed them the scans. He had accidentally scanned the Doctor a few times, and what he saw confused and amused him. the Doctor, interpreting the charts, face-faulted into the floor. Rose giggled at his reaction, because when Bad Wolf said immortal, she meant _immortal_. Rory and Amy too, despite how reluctantly Bad Wolf was for the last person.

"Rose? You're immortal?" The Doctor asked, spiting out dirt. How was there dirt on the med-bay floor? This was a sterile room! The TARDIS lights flashed in a sequence that meant she was laughing. _Oi, cheeky ship!_

"Yes, Doctor. When I say 'forever,' I mean it. Rory and his wife as well. I can't exactly let him die on me, and I don't want him depressed, so Amy as well. Sorry, River, your death is a fixed point in time." Here the Doctor winced, thinking of Donna and the Library.

"Wha-?" River started, before being cut off by Rose.

"Spoilers!" She winked, mimicking the pose of some anime girls when she said that, winking and smiling at her, while leaning forward.

As River fumed at Rose throwing her line back in her face, Rose wandered off to explore the new, to her, TARDIS interior. The first room she found was the old console room. The TARDIS lit it up just for her, as she sat in the jump seat reminiscing. Finally getting up, she continued wandering, finding Jack's then Mickey's rooms, as well as Adam's, for the short time he stayed there. Finally, she came across her room,and Amy entered the hall just as she was pushing open the door to go in.

"Where do you think you are going?" the still-upset Scot said, practically snapping at the blonde.

"Uhm, my room?" Rose asked more than said.

"No, that's the Doctor's room. I'm pretty sure the TARDIS has already destroyed your room by now." The TARDIS' lights flashed in the 'anger' sequence, but Amy mistook it for the TARDIS agreeing with her."See? Even Idris agrees with me!" Rose just shook her head and entered the room, flopping down on the bed next to the Doctor as he read his book, laying on his half of her bed.

"Hello, Rose. Amy" The Doctor nodded to them, before returning to his book. Rose picked up her book for her nightstand and flipped to the page she had been on years ago, and just continued reading from there, leaving Amy flabbergasted in the doorway, for what she had thought was the Doctor's room, was actually Rose's! That showed how dedicated to her he was. All of a sudden, all the occupants of the sentient ship heard a chime like a doorbell, and made their way to the console room, seeing a man looking at the new controls. The Doctor, stepping forward, coughed to catch his attention.

The man straightened up and turned around, smiling and said "Honey, I'm home! Now, where's my hug? And Rose! You're hear too! The gang's all together again!" The man said in a distinct American accent.

Rory gasped. "You're...

* * *

Sorry, sprites! Had to cut it off somewhere. Probably would be able to tell who it is, but review with who you think it is, yeah? Whew, two chapters in one day! Super Woman HERE! Whoop!

This is Emmaline Haesel, signing off! See y'all!


	3. Mickey's Wedding and Other Things

_Emmaline: Yes, starting chapter 3. Seriously, I've hit a road block with both my gender bent stories_. _One, with the Harry Potter one, I'd need to reread ch. 1 to get the idea back, and two, the Percy Jackson one, I need people to vote in the poll! It's up now folks! I cannot see anyway to make it advance without deciding for my self! So I ask for help! Seriously! Vote and PM me gender combos for multi-births and Name ideas! I am begging you!_

**Haesel: Ya done?**

Tsukihana: *Sigh* Misu Chosha still doesn't own Doctor Who, or anything else you think you recognize.

**_Emmaline Haesel:*Sigh* So true. You're still a sellout, 'Hana._****_ Mm, wanted to tell you I am currently listening to the album "Still Got Legs" by Chameleon Circuit on repeat. Allons-y!_**

* * *

**_(A/N) Before I start this chapter, I've always wanted Rory to stand up to Amy, and be a bit stronger, and not as forgotten. So I am making him important in this story as he seems to be pushed to the side a lot. So, if he seems really OOC, here's my reason.  
_**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The man straightened up and turned around, smiling and said, "Honey, I'm home! Now, where's my hug? And Rose! You're here too! The gang's all together again!" The man said in a distinct American accent._

_Rory gasped. "You're..."_

* * *

_Now:_

"...Jack Harkness!" Rory finished in shock.

"At your service." Jack bowed. "And may I ask who you are, hot stuff?" Jack grinned, noticing the ginger woman puff up in anger at his last comment.

"Jack! No flirting with my godson! Bad Jack! He's married!" Rose admonished.

"Rosie! Where's my hug?And your godson? I still don't know his name...?"Jack hinted, stepping forward to wrap Rose in a hug.

"Oh, my name's Rory, Rory Williams, and this is my wife, Amelia Pond-Williams." Rory introduced himself and Amy, who was still to mad to say anything civil. "oh, and this is our daughter, River Song," he interjected, seeing the look on River's face, like she was going to flirt with him. Jack, seeing the look as well, turned a little green.

"Daughter?" he questioned, turning his attention back to Rory.

"Time travel, and Gangers," the former plastic Roman responded.

"Ah," Jack said, knowing full well about Gangers, due to him living for hundreds of years, he was bound to run into them at some point.

"So, Jack, what are you doing here? no, don't tell me, is it something to do with Torchwood? Any activity with the rift?" The Doctor said, coming to his senses after seeing his old companion, doing his goofy pose with both arms bent and on either side of his chest, spinning towards Jack with his pointer fingers up.

"Jack? how's the Hub after I upgraded it? Still running smoothly? Do I need to come make repairs?" Rose asked, worried. Everyone, except Rory and Jack, gave her weird looks. "What? Being the girlfriend of a mechanic and computer geek helped me with computers and building. Blame Mickey, not me. Ooh, speaking of Mickey, his wedding should be happening, sometime soon in this linear point in time. I should go visit. I think he told me Martha gave me the position of maid of honor as long as I brought the Doctor to be Mickey's best man, hm." Rose trailed off, thinking.

"What?Mickey's/Uncle Mickey's getting married?!" three voices chimed together, the third getting all the weird looks.

Rory sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I know Uncle Mickey Smith. He did date Aunt rose at one point, and as I said before, I grew up with her as my godmother, before she went off travelling."

Everyone, except Rose, just stared at him, still in shock, at what came out of his mouth next.

"So if Uncle Mickey is getting married, does that make Martha my Aunt Martha?" Rose busted out laughing at this.

"I think so! Let's go ask!" Rose grabbed Rory and the Doctor, and flashed, literally, away.

* * *

With Rose and Co.

* * *

"... take Martha Jones to be your lawfully wedded- what the hell is that?!"the pastor shouted at seeing the golden glow in three places, one beside Martha, another beside Mickey, and one in the front row of Mickey's half of the church. All of a sudden, three people appeared, Rose in her bridesmaid's dress in a shimmery gold colour, Rory in a suit with a golden rose boutonniere, and the Doctor in a tux with a shimmery gold tie, and like Rory, a gold rose boutonniere. Rose had a golden rose woven into her elaborate hairdo.

"Rose! Doctor, have you regenerated again? And Rory! How good to see you all!" Mickey said, pulling Rose, then the Doctor into a hug, and called to Rory, motioning him up. "We didn't think you were going to make it!"

"Yeah, sorry for flashing in in the middle of the ceremony." Rose said, sheepishly.

"No, no, don't worry, hon. It's fine. And it's a good thing we decided for you two that gold was the colour for the best man and maid of honor!" Martha teased, making Rose blush even more for interrupting the ceremony.

"Well, let's get this party started, or finished, rather," the Doctor said, in his classic pose.

* * *

After the ceremony

* * *

"To the bride and groom!" Rose shouted.

"To the bride and groom!" the rest of the room parroted, before breaking into cheers as the reception started

* * *

After the reception

* * *

"Hafta go, Rory's wife was already hacked off due to my teaching her daughter a lesson, then 'kidnapping' Rory for your guy's wedding, so, if you don't see me again, blame either the Doctor or Amy!" Rose said before flashing them all away in gold swirl, conveniently forgetting to mention Bad Wolf's meddling in their physiology, and their children's as well.

* * *

With Amy and Co.

* * *

"Rose, where did you drag them off to?" Amy asked, exasperated.

"Amy! I'm really glad to meet the real you! Anyways, I dragged them off to a friend of mine's wedding, to another friend of mine." Rose said, giving Amy a hug. Amy could see that the Doctor was acting very giggly, so she guessed what happened after the wedding. The reception.

River noticed the Doctor's giggly state as well, and plotted once more, to get him for her own. "Hey sweetie, why not come over here and let me show you what a man and woman are supposed to do after a wedding?" River asked in a, supposedly, sultry voice. The shockingly chilly came not from the Doctor, but ...

"No." ...Rose.

"Yeah, now that she has him back, Bad Wolf isn't going to let anyone take her Oncoming Storm away from her." Jack said, then elaborated upon seeing Amy and River's confusion. "Rose's gold, glowy power is Bad Wolf, and was born on the Game Station, when the Doctor was in trouble. Rose's birth was a fixed point in time, like your death, River, and subsequently, so was the Birth of the Bad Wolf, capital B. Oncoming Storm is one of the Doctor's many titles. Bad Wolf was born when Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and was only because the TARDIS loves her as much as she, the TARDIS loves the Doctor." Jack said, warding off River's newest plot to get the Doctor, explaining the circumstances of the Bad Wolf's Birth.

River didn't know this, but the TARDIS really didn't like her. That whooshing sound was made for _her_ amusement, not the Doctor's, or to impress companions. The TARDIS also didn't like River's constant attempt's to steal the Doctor's affections away from Rose. She had carefully orchestrated the Doctor and Rose's first meeting. She had also given a part of herself to Rose, making her part TARDIS. Rose was her wolf, just as the Doctor was her Storm, and the TARDIS loved Rose, viewing her as a protégé, and dare she say, or rather think, it, her _child_.

* * *

_Emmaline: I HATE having to retype it when I forget to save it, and accidentally go to a new page. Ugh!_

**Haesel: Yeah, I don't like it much either, and it seems to happen at least once per day of writing, right? At least you a save some of the work.**

Tsukihana:...*Sigh*

_**Emmaline Haesel: There! And now, Amy is less of a villain, right? I just don't particularly like River, so she might stay as a minor villain, if this story ever goes somewhere and she reappears. Anyways, chapter three, for those of you who actually think this is at least a half-decent story. *Blushes, and wonders how anyone can stand to read her stories* Well, see ya next time!**_


End file.
